


Out and Proud

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, prompts, three-sentence fic, tol_eressea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is hesitant to appear in public with Elijah as a couple after the breakup of his marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out and Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Tol_Eressea for OTP Summer Dreams Month. We were challenged to write a Frodo/Sam or Sean/Elijah fic comprised of exactly three sentences, and based on a member's prompt. This prompt came from Lbilover: Sean/Elijah, first public appearance as a couple.

Their being together is old news, has been for months, ever since TMZ's video of Sean leaving Elijah's house in the wee hours of the morning went viral, making public the best-kept secret in Hollywood and finally ending Sean's marriage, but Sean's been hesitant about their going out in public as a couple since they moved in together.

After he says no to going out to dinner for the fifth night in a row, Elijah's finally had enough and says, "I'm beginning to think you're ashamed to be seen with me," a question that horrifies Sean, who flatly denies it and immediately apologizes, totally wracked with guilt that Elijah could think such a thing of him, and realizing there's only one way to prove otherwise.

When they arrive, cameras flash outside the restaurant they've chosen, but when Elijah takes his hand and murmurs, "I'm with you, Irish," all Sean's uneasiness disappears and he gives the paparazzi a smile and a wave, looking as proud as he feels to be out with the man he loves.


End file.
